Separating them was the Only Choice
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: Based on a prompt "separating them was the only choice". Not very graphic. Just a short one-shot, probably based on Soubi and Ritsuka's worst nightmares. The ending was rushed, so may not be the best. Read and Review! Rated K  because it didn't seem bad.


**Disclaimer: **_First __Loveless__ fic. I don't own the characters used in the fanfiction. The storyline actually came from a prompt website I found. It's great! The prompt was "Separating them was the only choice" hence, the title. It gives you a line and you can do anything with it. Expect a few more of these. I copied my favorite ones and already have ideas for them all!_

**A/N: **_I found a few prompts just to start some Loveless fics. Some of them just fit perfectly. They were very easy to work with, and with this one, I felt I could create an intense story very quickly. Besides, Seimei is such a complex character. I think it's great I found an idea that I can run with that will also work on Seimei's part. I hope I portray him well._

_I hope you like my first Loveless fic!_

**Separating them was the Only Choice**

***probably Soubi's worst nightmare XD***

_Separating them was the only choice…_Seimei mused this fact. He stared at his broken, blank fighter on the floor, and Ritsuka sleeping at Seimei's side on the clean, white linen bed sheets. A part of him was glad he had his first fighter…Soubi…back. For more than one reason.

_Flashback_

_Ritsuka glanced warily at his brother. Seimei could tell unspeakable questions were wreaking havoc on his younger brother's mind. Seimei could guess a few: _Who died in your place? Why did you come back after all this time? What am I supposed to do now? Is Soubi still mine?

_Seimei frowned at this. This definitely wasn't the homecoming he expected. Actually, the complete opposite. He expected Soubi to come running—only to be denied—and Ritsuka to gladly accept his brother with open arms. And relinquish Soubi from his fighting duty._

_Soubi gravitated around Ritsuka with "protect" shown through his body language. Ritsuka was lightly tugging on Soubi's hair, holding it gently in his hands. The action screamed "mine". Seimei felt fed up with the action and asked, "Do you even care about the reason why I'm back?"Answering his own question, he said, "I'm rebelling against the Seven Moons. I plan to take them down with my fighter." Soubi wasn't fazed. Even had the audacity to reply, "Well, good luck with Nisei on your side."_

_Seimei frowned, getting pissed. "Well, we're alright. He's getting stronger. But I wasn't talking about him…"_

_Soubi looked up. Fear momentarily flickered in his eyes. Ritsuka tugged on his hair. Possessive. Protective. Seimei could see it in Ritsuka's hard eyes, _I'm not giving him up. You gave him to me.

_The fear dissipated from Soubi's features, replaced by a cold, hard gaze directed at Seimei._

_Seimei laughed out loud. "Who do you think you are, Soubi? Do you think you're protected by my brother? Don't you remember? My words are absolute. You can't escape."_

_Before Soubi had a chance to respond, Ritsuka silenced him and said, "Brother, you know I love you. I don't want to hate you." Seimei looked at his brother, confusion written clearly on his face. Ritsuka added, "Don't look stupid. It's very unattractive. Soubi is my fighter. If you take him away…I will hate you." Ritsuka looked ready to cry with tears in his eyes. He tried not to show it, though._

_Seimei plainly showed his disgust, "But, Ritsuka…"_

_Ritsuka interjected, "Just because you had the desire to treat Soubi like a tool doesn't mean I decided to as well. Unlike you, I respect my fighter. We share a bond. It's stronger than any other."_

_Seimei almost slapped his brother, but just grabbed at him. Before Soubi could stop him, Seimei smirked, "Soubi. You will not interfere in this. That is an order. Punishment for breaking this order will be a permanent separation from Ritsuka. Maybe I'll dump you, too."_

_Ritsuka glared at Soubi, "What are you doing, Soubi? Stop him! You promised me you would fight him before you would go against me!" Fresh tears poured from Ritsuka's eyes as the betrayal hit him hard. Soubi also had tears streaming down his face. Regret. Ritsuka looked up at his brother and slapped him._

_Seimei frowned. Seeing his brother try to run, he yelled, "Where did the old Ritsuka go?" That stopped Ritsuka in his tracks. Frozen. Soubi flinched, knowing how bad that hit Ritsuka. Harder than any physical slap could._

_Seimei laughed, "I control you as well, little one. Now. This relationship you and Soubi can break. Cleanly, in fact…" Walking behind Ritsuka, Seimei wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's waist. "I want you to be mine forever. I'm doing this for your own good. I love you…"_

"…_Why?" Ritsuka could only ask._

"_Because, Ritsuka, you are becoming too close to a fighter that doesn't truly belong to you. When your fighter comes around—your true fighter—you will feel this bond and more…" Pretending to sound regretful, he added, "And Ritsuka…Soubi is my fighter. You know that. He just betrayed you to listen to my order. Please…" Seimei whispered, holding his brother tightly."I will always be there. Soubi won't."_

_Ritsuka turned around to his brother. "May I still see him, Seimei?" His gaze didn't break from Seimei's, and didn't look back at the trashed Soubi. Seimei shook his head, no. _

_Ritsuka pulled away from Seimei and dashed to Soubi's side. "Why did you listen to him? He's right, Soubi. I'm sorry. I need my brother in my life. More than any fighter…_

_Even you…" Ritsuka hit Soubi gently with his fists as he cried on Soubi's white shirt._

_Soubi was about to pet Ritsuka's head in the comforting way he usually did, but Seimei growled, "Who said you can touch? You can NEVER touch Ritsuka again. That is an order."_

_Unwillingly, Soubi squeezed away from Ritsuka's form. Hurt coursed through his veins, and it showed. Ritsuka looked up in surprise. Understanding dawned on him when he heard the order, and he took a step back from Soubi. _

_Seimei held his brother and walked him to his room. "Follow, Soubi." Soubi followed, loathing every step he took._

_Seimei glared at Soubi. "Sleep on the floor. You don't deserve a blanket, you worthless nothing. You are nothing. Remember that."_

_Soubi obliged. Seimei secretly reveled in his expression right then. The hatred Soubi showed, enduring in silence. Because it was an order by his master. He couldn't disobey. Seimei let the fulfilling feeling of control course through him freely._

_End of Flashback_

Seimei looked up as Nisei entered the room. Soubi stirred, but remained silent, probably for fear of being punished.

"Come Nisei. Sleep on my other side, with my brother, Ritsuka."

Nisei patted Ritsuka's head gently. "He's so cute!"

"Thank you…" Seimei replied. Nisei latched onto his other arm. Ritsuka stirred soundlessly in his sleep.

When Seimei knew everyone but Soubi was asleep, he whispered in the air, "This is punishment for getting too close to my brother. Now you know to never get near him again."

_Separating them was the only choice._

[End]


End file.
